


Captivity

by allfireburns



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Aliens, Community: tw100, Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person, Pre-Canon, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people aren't made for this sort of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captivity

They called Jack into Torchwood London when no one else knew what to do. They may have barely trusted him, but damn if he didn't know what he was doing.

He sat now in an interrogation room, watching a delicate, silver-skinned, mostly humanoid girl who wouldn't meet his eyes. Silbek weren't meant for captivity.

"If I can just have my ship-"

"You can't. I'm sorry."

She looked up _now_, pale eyes panicked. "But... I'll die here."

Jack reached for her hand across the table, heart so full of sympathy it _hurt_. He'd have thought the same, once. "Consider the alternative."


End file.
